


I'd rather be here with you

by truek5



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Domestic Lesbians, F/F, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's no plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truek5/pseuds/truek5
Summary: Alyssa opened the door of her apartment, exhausted from work she let her bag rest on the floor. Being the youngest and newest addition to the law firm she had been working non-stop to prove herself to the older partners, and while most of her colleagues were already on holidays, she had only taken the Christmas day off, meaning she had double the work.or just some new year's eve fluff
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I'd rather be here with you

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 years of being in the Prom fandom I've finally written something about them.  
> Feel like I have to warn that English is no my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Alyssa opened the door of her apartment, exhausted from work she let her bag rest on the floor. Being the youngest and newest addition to the law firm she had been working non-stop to prove herself to the older partners, and while most of her colleagues were already on holidays, she had only taken the Christmas day off, meaning she had double the work.

She heard a familiar humming coming from the kitchen, and as she approached it, she could smell whatever it was Emma was cooking. She leant against the doorway, a smile spreading to her face as she watched Emma singing to herself a new song Alyssa knew she had been working on. Every day she thought she could not be more in love with Emma than she already was, and every day she was proven wrong. No matter how long they had been together, for Alyssa there was no better feeling in the world than to coming home to Emma.

She crossed the kitchen, coming to stand behind Emma. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she mumbled a hello against her neck before softly kissing it. Emma hummed and leaned against her. Alyssa buried her head in her hair, taking in the scent of Vanilla that was so uniquely Emma’s. Emma turned off the stove, and slowly turned in Alyssa’s arms so she was facing her. She wrapped her arms behind Alyssa’s neck and kissed her softly.

“Hey” Emma said resting her forehead against Alyssa’s “How was your day?”

“So long, I thought it would never end.” Alyssa pulled Emma tighter and buried her fer in her neck “I couldn’t wait to home”

“That bad?” Emma laughed and kissed Alyssa’s head.

“I had to revise all of my cases plus the cases of three of my colleagues that are on holidays. And I’m grateful they trust me enough to do it, I am. I just.”

“You’re tired” Emma finished.

“I am” Emma pulled back from the hug, leaning against the counter.

“Look at the bright side, now you have a week of holidays.” Alyssa hummed in agreement and Emma could see how tired se really was. “I have an idea, why don’t you go take a nice relaxing bath, change into more comfortable clothes, as I finish making dinner here, and then we can just cuddle in the couch.”

“That sound nice” Alyssa responded and pulled her in another hug. They stayed like that for a few more minutes just enjoying each other company, until Alyssa disentangled herself from Emma and went to the bathroom.

After a long hot bath where Alyssa felt all of the stress from work washed away, she put on some sweatpants and one of Emma’s old hoodies, and Alyssa’s favourite to wear to sleep, and she went to the living room, where she found Emma setting two plates of Lasagne down on the small table they had at the middle of the room.

“This looks amazing” Alyssa said sitting down on her chair. Emma handed her a glass of wine.

“It was nothing” Emma took her place at the table just in front of Alyssa. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am now, thank you.” She took a bite of the Lasagne and closed her eyes. Emma was not the best cook, but she always nailed this dish. It was a recipe Betsy taught her when she was young, and the only one she succeeded on learning. “How was your day?” Alyssa asked Emma. Emma worked in a music production company as a songwriter, and unlike her girlfriend, she was on holidays until the 8th of January.

“It was good. I didn’t do a lot. I met with Barry for lunch. Did some composing, I’ve had this melody stuck in my head for weeks but I can’t find the right lyrics for it. Oh, and Shelby called, asked if we were going to go to tonight New Year’s Eve party she and Kaylee are hosting. I told them this year we’re celebrating it alone in here”

“Are you sure? I know I’m tired but if you want to go you can, I don’t want you to feel like you’re not going just because of me.”

“Alyssa, I’m sure I don’t want to go. I much rather prefer spend New Year’s Eve in this tiny apartment with you, than in some party.” Alyssa smiled at her “Besides she told me they would like to meet up tomorrow to celebrate the new year together, and so did Barry. So, I thought we could invite the whole gang, plus Shelby and Kaylee in here, and I don’t know, order some take out or something. But only if you want to, and are not tired.”

“I think it’s a grate idea. It’s been too long since we’ve all been together in the same room, and don’t tell them but I kind of miss them.” Emma made the motion of zipping her lips with her hands and Alyssa laughed. “Besides don’t worry about me being tired, there’s nothing a good night of sleep can’t fix”

“Great, then tomorrow morning I will text them. Hopefully they won’t too hangover”

After both girls finished eating dinner, they moved to the couch, and as Emma was choosing a movie to watch from Netflix, Alyssa put away the plates. It was a deal they made when they first moved in together their third year of college. If one made dinner that night, the other had to clean up.

Alyssa sat down at the couch cuddling against Emma chest. “What did you choose?”

“I don’t know, some cheesy Christmas movie, good to just disconnect and not pay attention. I thought it would be good after your day.” Emma put her arm around Alyssa’s shoulder and brought her closer to her, which Alyssa responded by kissing her cheek and sighing happily.

The movie started and both girls only paid half attention to it, pointing all of the flaws and making fun at the supposedly romantic gestures the couple in the film did for each other. It was a fun game they usually played when they are bored, picking some bad romcom and just laugh at how cringy and straight it was.

As the movie went on, Alyssa found herself paying less and less attention, sinking more into Emma as she played with her hair, until she finally fell asleep. Emma looked at her fondly and kissed her forehead. She paused the movie figuring out it would not be fun to watch it without making fun of it with her girlfriend. She put on a tv channel in order to see the countdown to midnight. Alyssa continued to be sound asleep as 12 o’clock was approaching. Emma debated whether or not to wake her up, she knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t want to miss the entrance to the new year, but at the same time she wanted her to sleep, it had been a tough week on Alyssa and she deserved it.

When the host announced that there was one-minute left until midnight, Emma decided to wake her girlfriend up. She tried to nudge her as she quietly called her name. From the tv it could be heard the countdown had started. 10, 9, 8. Alyssa then opened her eyes confused and looked around the room. 7, 5, 6.

“Mhm, I’m awake, I’m awake.” Emma chuckled at the adorableness of her recently woken up girlfriend. Alyssa could hear the distance sound of the tv, her brain still to asleep to process what was happening. 3,2,1. As the people screamed happy new year, Emma pulled her in, kissing her deep and slow.

“Happy new year’s, my love” Emma whispered against her girlfriend’s lips. Alyssa said it back, immediately pulling her back in for another kiss. When the finally broke it off, they returned to their previous position cuddling each other with Alyssa’s head resting against her girlfriend chest.

“Em?” Emma hummed in response “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“I felt like you needed the sleep. Besides, you look too cute when you’re sleeping.” Emma could feel her girlfriend falling back to sleep “Hey, why don’t we go to bed, it’s going to be more comfortable than the couch.”

“Everything is comfortable with you.” Alyssa said quietly. Emma stood up and offered her hand to her girlfriend, who took it without hesitation.

Emma almost had to carry Alyssa to the bedroom with how tired she was. And once she arrived, she basically collapsed into bed. Emma laid down next to her and covered both of them with the blanket. Alyssa once again cuddled her, one arm going over Emma’s waist, and their legs entangled all together. Alyssa fell asleep listening to Emma’s heartbeat, her head rising and falling to her girlfriend’s breaths. This was undoubtfully Alyssa’s favourite place in the world. Meanwhile Emma was drawing mindless patterns in Alyssa’s arm, her eyes went to the drawer where she had hidden a ring, as she thought how lucky she was to had spent another year with the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I hadn't written something in a long time, and I'm not sure how this turned out but I still wanted to post it.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
